


Gentle Threads

by MatchaMochi



Series: Fence week 2018 [1]
Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: ....one sided?, Just a little ficlet, M/M, pining dante, sorry me busy :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: The same eyes shine just as brightly when he moved with a grace he is not familiar with (as he is not familiar with anything the fencing boys ever do and talk about, but it does not bother him,) in the gym.For the first day of fence week! -Treasure/Trouble





	Gentle Threads

It usually sat at the corner of their room, a thing of normality that he greeted every morning with quiet reverence. Bobby treated it like that too, his hand handled the sewing machine with a gentleness that contrasted with the force he fenced with in practice.

Though his eyes always had the same shine to them whenever he had the sudden inspiration for a new hair band, a scruffy, a new skirt; he’d immediately rush to his closet, would rummage through the pile of clothes, beads and ribbons at the back and he’d come back to the sewing machine. Hands gentle and steady, tongue sticking out slightly, head tilted to the side. The same eyes shine just as brightly when he moved with a grace he is not familiar with (as he is not familiar with anything the fencing boys ever do and talk about, but it does not bother him,) in the gym.

Dante is hesitant to admit that he spent half the time not really paying attention to the book he has in his hands because he’d be pulled with watching Bobby as he stepped up, smiled, and cheered for his other friends. It’s fine. He soon found out that when the dorm would just begin to quiet down for night time, and Bobby is sleeping peacefully near him, the quiet inhale and exhale made a perfect quiet atmosphere for him to finish his book.

They go everywhere together, Bobby would smile up at him when he relinquished some of his lunch for him, would squeal with glee when Dante let him dress his hair with pink ribbons and glittery paper clips, (He revelled in it, having Bobby close and beaming at him. Even if it wasn’t really directed at him,)

He woke up one day to Bobby’s cheerful voice singing as he works on another new sweater. The machine whirred, and his steady hands worked the evergreen cloth expertly. Bobby has dainty, adorable fingers. Has shining brown eyes. Has a perfect small, smile every time he is pleased. He has a pout, a moue that forced his heart to do something painful in his chest. A stray tear when he tried bottling his problems in but would be swayed down when he doubted something. He has Dante’s heart in his hands, though he does not know it. (And his impassive face helped him steady his heartbeat, bring down the hitch in his breath every time Bobby called his name,)

What would he do at the beginning of all this, he thought to himself, if he knew his roommate would cause him this much trouble?

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyyy it’s the first day of FENCE WEEK and even though I’m currently having my holiday rn im also stuck with chores, errands, and drama! Hooray! I’d probably wont be able to squeeze out anything long and id probs also wont be satisfied with it and might come back to it later, anyway I haven’t really written anything for dobby yet :3  
> Anyway comments and kudos are highly appreciated!! ;3


End file.
